Desiree (The Two Phantoms)
Desiree is a character from the original show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a minor character within The Two Phantoms series. She used to be one of Danny's enemies, but eventually reformed. Background Information Before she died, Desiree was a harem girl who won the heart of a sultan. He promised to grant her all of her heart's desires and even a kingdom of her very own. However, she was banished from the palace by the sultan's jealous wife. sometime later She died of a broken heart and old age. After she died Desiree's spirit wandered around as a ghost genie, forever granting others' wishes. Personality Desiree is a rather vindictive genie. Her wishes reflect this as they often have grave consequences beneath them. She also uses the wishes of others to her advantage. Her love tragedy gives her a rather low opinion of men; she refuses to let any man/men touch her unless she wishes it. After she reformed, she became a whole lot nicer and friendly to her friends and allies. Appearance Desiree is a tall, slim, green-skinned ghost with red eyes, really extremely beautiful black long hair, and a ghostly blue tail. She wears purple lipstick, a blue headband, and a purple necklace. She has two metallic purple cuffs on each arm, one on her bicep and one on her wrist, and she has two blue bangle bracelets on her right wrist and one on her left. Desiree's outfit consists of Arabian attire, which includes a blue strapless crop top with purple trim, along with a metallic purple belt with a blue jewel in the center, which hangs over her tail. In her Human Form, Desiree's skin color is brown and she had legs. As well she wore the same outfit she wore as a ghost. But as a human, She wears purple lipstick. a gold headband, and necklace. She has two metallic gold cuffs on each arm, one on her bicep and one on her wrist, and she has two gold bangle bracelets on her right wrist and one on her left. Desiree's outfit consists of Arabian attire, which includes a purple strapless crop top with gold trim, along with a metallic gold belt with a blue jewel in the center which hang over her legs, she also wears golden-yellow flats. When she's in her human form outside in public, she wears a white long-sleeve v-neck crop shirt, a black skirt and high heels. sometimes she change hairstyle from a really extremely beautiful black long hair to a bob cut. Voice Actor(s) Peri Gilpin repirses her role as Desiree Trivia *Desiree is one of the known fans of Lemmy McLain's music. *When she turned half-human and half-ghost, Danny remarked that Desiree could be a movie actress or a supermodel due to her beautiful appearance. *In Birthday Ghost Boy, she is a huge fan of Disney's 1992 animated film Aladdin. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters from the show Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Two Phantoms characters Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles Category:Former enemies Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Allies